


Stolen Kiss

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Minor Sokka/Suki, One-sided Aang/Katara - Freeform, POV Katara, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: Zuko and Katara's first kiss happens to be in front of everyone. Aang, particularly, is Not Pleased by this development.set after Southern Raiders/before the comet but not canon compliant





	

They had finished supper and the sun had gone down but they were all still sitting around the hearth. Toph was working on intricacy and detail in her bending after the conversation she and Katara had during Aang’s fire-bending training that morning about how Pakku had carved the ice jewel in her necklace with water bending. She was well occupied with making and unmaking designs in a small disc of rock. Suki was curled up at Sokka’s side, listening while Sokka and Aang were telling a story about some of their more amusing adventures. Katara had gotten distracted by Zuko, who was absentmindedly playing with the fire in the hearth.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked quietly, nudging him gently in the arm. Zuko blinked and slowly turned to look at her.

“Yon Rha…” he admitted.

“Why?”

“I think I’m a little envious.”

“Of what?”

“You got to face him down and get closure, and you already knew exactly what had happened. It was horrible…”

“But it would have been so much worse if she’d been taken prisoner,” Katara agreed. “Never knowing if she was already dead or not, wondering what sort of treatment she was subjected to… It must be so difficult for you, the not knowing.”

“I try not to dwell on it.”

“But there’s no way to permanently put it to rest.”

“No,” Zuko made a soft sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Katara set a hand on his arm, leaning in closer.

“Do you want to tell me?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t want to be a burden on you. It isn’t a pleasant tale.”

“I know that. I asked anyway.” Zuko stared at her for a long moment. Katara stared back. His eyes were so light a brown, they looked like gold. Even with that horrible scar across half his face, he was a very attractive man. At least to herself, she could admit that much.

“It was right after we’d gotten the news that Lu Ten – Uncle Iroh’s only child – had died in the siege on Ba Sing Se. His wife Zahra had a hard time conceiving and she succumbed to an illness not long after he was a year old. Uncle took the news really hard. They were bringing him back to the palace. Grandfather ordered us to present ourselves – it was something he did every so often. Mom would get us all dressed up. Azula would show off her bending. I would try to do the same thing that I hadn’t learned yet and make an idiot of myself…” Zuko chuckled.

“Make an idiot of yourself? I’m sure not,” Katara teased.

“Well, anyway, we all went. It was all normal. But then Father was saying something. Now I can’t recall what he said. But I remember that Grandfather actually answered him. He didn’t often say much during these visits. Father was asked to stay and the rest of us dismissed. But Azula and I were young and curious and we hid behind a tapestry and listened. Father asked Grandfather to make him heir because his children were still alive. Grandfather was horribly offended.” Zuko frowned.

“But he changed his mind, right?” Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. “I left. I didn’t want to see them argue. Azula stayed. She was in my room later that day after I finished my lessons. She claimed that Grandfather had ordered Father to kill me – to lose his own firstborn and see if he was still willing to ask for his brother’s birthright. Mother assured me that it had to be nonsense and dragged Azula from the room. I think that’s the last time I saw her. She was gone the next morning and Grandfather was dead. I was still pretty young so that’s all I can actually remember. The rest I’ve pieced together from what little people were willing to tell me.”

“What did she do?” Katara was starting to get the idea that perhaps they had lost their mothers in exactly the same way – saving their lives.

“Grandfather had ordered Father to kill me. Mother went to see him, to talk him around. He had been in perfectly fine health and they found him dead in his bed the next morning.”

“She killed him?” Katara gasped.

“Yes,” Zuko looked back into the flames. “And I don’t know what they did to her afterwards. She’s not in any prison in the world, so it doesn’t matter what Father said during the eclipse – she has to be dead. When I went into exile, I checked that before I even tried to look for Aang. Uncle never said a word about it. He was far better to me than I deserved.”

“Don’t say that,” Katara chided, pulling his gaze from the hearth to her face. “That’s not how love works.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Zuko trailed off. There was a moment of absolute silence in the world. Katara was caught in his golden eyes. She barely registered him leaning in, but her eyes fell closed as his lips touched hers. His hand skimmed up her arm, head tilting to get just a little bit closer. It was a chaste enough kiss – their lips were both closed – but there was a clear spark and they were both breathless as they naturally separated.

Of course, they were not actually alone. Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph were all still sitting there. Suki burst out in giggles.

“What was that?!” Aang demanded angrily.

“How long has this been going on?” Sokka asked, switching to their native tongue so the question was just for Katara.

“…How dare…!” Aang was yelling.

“What happened?” Toph had been nearly in a trance with her bending and was startled by the sudden burst of noise and movement. Suki leaned over and started whispering, probably an explanation.

“…Never in my life…!” Aang was still yelling. Zuko was staring at Aang in horrified confusion.

Katara decided to ignore Aang and answer her brother. “That just happened. You know what I know.”

“Oh.” Sokka glanced over at Zuko curiously before turning back to her. “Well, did you like it?”

“…And another thing…!” Katara was only hearing bits of Aang’s constant screaming monologue.

“Yes, actually,” Katara tried to fight back the blush she could feel.

“So I don’t need to get out my boomerang?”

“…Bastard!!!...”

“No, Sokka. You don’t need to run him off.”

“Well, that’s good. Cause last time I tried that, it didn’t work out so well for me. Don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Suki.” He grinned.

“… Who does that?!...”

Katara giggled and shook her head. “Sokka, you’re much better now than you were then. I’m certain you could defend me if it came down to it.”

“I’m just glad we aren’t testing the theory. So, does this mean that you’re admitting you trust Zuko?”

“…Betrayed!...”

“Yes, fine,” she rolled her eyes.

“So what now?”

“I think I’d like to try that again…” Rather than looking to Zuko, who was still silent and wide-eyed, they both looked over at Aang, who was still screaming and only half-coherent.

“I am going to be the best brother in the world. I’m going to take the screaming child. You will have five minutes. I cannot be held responsible for anything that happens if you’re still kissing him past that point.”

“I’m certain the best brother in the world wasn’t fucking Suki in his tent without having gone through the proper courtship rituals and so that couldn’t possibly come up the next time we see Dad,” Katara agreed. Sokka made a face at her. But he stood up and picked Aang up, throwing the airbender over his shoulder.

“Come on, Aang. Let’s take a minute to meditate. We don’t want to attack our friends.” Sokka walked off, pointedly going around the corner, with Aang slung over his shoulder like a sack of arctic hippo blubber. Suki followed. Toph did not. But Toph also probably wouldn’t scream.

The moment Sokka turned the corner and Aang could no longer see them, Katara whipped back around to face Zuko and pulled him back in. He was not expecting the kiss, but he responded as soon as her lips touched his. His hands came up, framing her jaw. Katara let her hands unclench and smooth out his collar, settling gently at the back of his neck. This kiss was longer than the first, lingering and curious.

“Sugar Queen…?” Toph interrupted quietly. She sounded confused.

“I have five minutes,” Katara mumbled back before Zuko gently guided her back into the kiss. It was lovely. Finally they separated, staring at one another.

“So, I didn’t overstep?” Zuko asked breathlessly. Katara shook her head.

“No. You didn’t.”

“Why is Aang so upset?”

“He thinks he’s in love with Katara,” Toph said matter-of-factly. Katara shrugged. That was true.

“But he’s too young for her. Surely he had to have realized that by now?” Zuko was so adorably perplexed.

“Does it seem like he’s realized he’s only twelve when it isn’t to his advantage?” Katara asked, a little snidely. Zuko snorted in trying not to laugh.

Aang came storming back around the corner, expression dark as a thundercloud. “I have meditated on the matter. I’m going to be generous and allow you to explain yourself, Zuko.”

“Explain what, exactly?” Zuko asked. “Surely you know what a kiss is, don’t you?”

Aang lost any semblance of holding back his temper. He started yelling. “Of course I know what a kiss is! I’m not an idiot! Or a child! I think it’s fairly reasonable for a man to expect an explanation when someone starts kissing his girl! Katara is mine!” He fell silent, breathing heavily, still glaring at Zuko.

“Aang, people don’t belong to people,” Katara said softly.

“Did you ask her if she agreed to that?” Zuko demanded. He was louder and Aang seemed not to have heard her.

“Why would I need to ask? It’s obvious!” Aang did not seem to realize how badly that sounded. Zuko had no reply – speechless in shock.

“Aang, it is traditional in most cultures to bother with asking even if it is obvious or the marriage is arranged and therefore already contracted,” Katara explained. Aang startled.

“Who said anything about marriage?”

“Well, you did. You said I belonged to you. That implies a high level of commitment, which in my culture is represented by marriage. If Air Nomads have a different system, I’m sure we would all be pleased to hear you tell us of it.”

“No… it’s the same,” Aang admitted reluctantly. He looked torn. Probably between protesting that he was only twelve – and could not be expected to have decided on a wife – and that he still thought he had a claim on her.

“Katara has a very good point, Twinkletoes. No matter how obvious or arranged the relationship, a proposal is still expected,” Toph agreed. “And if you aren’t engaged, then there’s not much room for you to accuse people of betraying you or to question the validity of Zuko’s parent’s marriage.”

“I didn’t…” Aang cut himself off. “I shouldn’t have said that about your mother. Air benders are supposed to be better than that.”

“I suppose I’ll accept that apology,” Zuko muttered. Sokka and Suki came meandering back around the corner, holding hands and smiling. Katara had to fight not to giggle at them.

“I still don’t see why you were kissing Katara. You aren’t even friends!” Aang, now his temper was waning, looked genuinely confused. Of course, he apparently thought that the way he treated Katara was indicative of a romantic relationship. He had been raised by monks in a Temple… Sokka had not and was bent over laughing.

Zuko shrugged, looking over at Katara. His ears flushed pink. “We weren’t. But now… I think we get along plenty well.” Katara ducked her head. She had to be blushing as well.

“Katara?” Aang turned his attention to her, finally, pleading for some sort of explanation he could understand.

“Aang, how well do you remember what happened in Ba Sing Se? When you and Iroh came to get Zuko and me out of that crystal prison?” Sokka froze and looked up suddenly. Suki also seemed to stiffen.

“Well enough,” he muttered irritably. “Are you going to tell me that he kissed you then?”

“No, Aang. But we were stuck in there together for ages. Eventually we ended up talking to one another. We had a real conversation. But then Zuko left with Azula. So when he came back, I couldn’t trust him for a long time. Now that we’ve gotten that sorted… well, there’s no reason for us not to get along.” Although that phrase was apparently the biggest understatement.

“Oh.” Aang stared at her for a long moment. Katara made herself meet his eyes. “You never told me that before.”

“How would it have helped? Zuko hadn’t actually said anything on the topic of joining us because neither one of us brought it up. It wouldn’t have convinced any of you not to trust him. You would have trusted him more. And before he showed up, it was irrelevant. I have lots of conversations with lots of people all the time.”

“You should have told me.” Aang crossed his arms at her.

“Why?” Katara kept her expression neutral and her tone mild.

“Because!” Aang spluttered. “Because… Because you’re my girl! Aren’t you?”

“No, Aang, she’s not,” Sokka said firmly, putting his hand on Aang’s shoulder. Aang jerked out of the hold. He looked around wildly, but no one was contradicting Sokka. Katara was shaking her head in agreement. Toph looked very unimpressed. Suki had a pitying expression on her face. Zuko had a blank expression. Aang suddenly took off running. He grabbed his glider and soared off into the night.

“Should we be worried?” Suki asked as he disappeared from view. “Well, we are in the middle of the Fire Nation. He’s sometimes very young, but I don’t think anyone is so mad at him that they’d want him to come to harm.”

“No, of course not,” Katara agreed. “But he is the Avatar. If worse comes to worse, it should trigger the Avatar state. He should be fine. Besides, this is a vacation spot and the moon is dark tonight. Probably no one will see him.”

“Or they’ll assume they’re more drunk than they thought,” Zuko suggested. Everyone nodded agreement.

“Alright, well, I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night,” Toph said. “You two are a thing now, Sugar Queen?”

“Yeah…” Katara glanced over at Zuko and could feel her cheeks heating up. Suki giggled softly.

Toph nodded, “Alright then. Be good to each other. I’m going to bed. If everyone can remember I see with my feet, I would appreciate it.”

“Sorry,” Suki muttered, her face turning bright red. Katara kindly pretended not to notice.

“Toph makes a good point. It is getting late. We should all get some sleep.”

“Yeah!” Sokka hurriedly agreed. “Bedtime for everyone, in their own separate rooms.” He gave Zuko a pointed look.

“What kind of man do you think I am?” Zuko grumbled. “Of course in my own room – Agni!”

“Sokka, I told you, this is brand new. Don’t be rude.”

“Right, best brother in the world,” he muttered to himself. Katara nodded. 

They all bid one another goodnight and retired to their own rooms. By morning Aang had returned and was acting like nothing had happened. Zuko and Katara were still flirting, but by mutual agreement there was no more kissing in front of the group. It seemed wise. Aang was nowhere near mastering fire-bending.


End file.
